


An Officer and a Gentleman

by PhantomArchangel



Series: Iustitia Interludes [7]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Impact Play, In which Gimrizh is a sub, Inappropriate Use of Handcuffs, Kilran is always in charge of course, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Quinn is a switch, This can be read as a stand alone, This is just smut, Vaginal Sex, and absolutely no one is straight, appropriate use of a riding crop, listen we all knew that Gimrizh and Quinn's stupid crush on Kilran was going to go SOMEWHERE, no knowledge of Iustitia required
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomArchangel/pseuds/PhantomArchangel
Summary: Grand Moff Kilran always gets what he wants.(aka: the inevitable continuation of Gimrizh and Quinn's crush on Kilran)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Similarly to some other interludes, this can't canonically take place anywhere in Iustitia, but honestly that's just another reason to write it and post it anyway ;)

~*~

Gimrizh isn’t really certain how she ended up in this situation.

For that matter, she’s pretty sure Malavai doesn’t know either.

The only one that does seem to know exactly what’s going on is Grand Moff Kilran.

Looking back on it, it all seems like a bit of a blur. She’s not sure how he figured it out, but he’d asked and there hadn’t been any good reasons to say no and a number of excellent reasons to say yes.

She’s standing in Kilran’s quarters now, shivering slightly as Malavai methodically strips her, removing each layer of her clothes with gentle touches to alleviate the bite of cold air. She struggles between trying to help him and not wanting to accidentally go against whatever Kilran has planned. Which of course he has a plan. The satisfied smirk on his lips can suggest nothing else.

Goosebumps rise on her skin as she loses the last piece of her clothing and Malavai softly cups her cheek. “Are you alright?”

She tries to speak and then just nods.

“On the bed, dear Sith,” Kilran orders, opening a drawer near the bed and pulling out a set of metal handcuffs, twirling them around his finger. He’s dressed down, just in his uniform trousers and a button up shirt, the top two buttons undone, exposing the hollow of his throat. The metal of the cuffs glints in the light as he toys with them. “Hands behind your back.”

Malavai helps her onto the large bed, pulling her arms behind her as she settles onto her knees, the soft sheets whispering against her skin.

There’s a cold snap of metal on her wrists as Kilran cuffs her. He makes a thoughtful noise, placing his hand on her lower back, his touch almost burning her. His fingertips trace a lazy line up her spine. A shiver runs through her entire body, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

Then Kilran rests his hand over the back of her head, gives her hair a soft pet, and shoves her head down. A gasp slips out of her lips. Her nose is maybe an inch away from the sheets and her cheeks burn.

He moves over to the bedside table again and considers the open drawer.

“The riding crop,” Malavai says, pointing to something in the drawer that she can’t see. “Gimrizh is… particularly responsive to that type of impact.”

“Is she now?”

Stars, she is, and she almost wishes Malavai hadn’t said so.

Kilran plucks the crop from the drawer and then, instead of turning it on her, presses the soft leather tip under Malavai’s chin, tilting his head up. Something hot in her stomach twists unexpectedly. “I don’t believe I asked for your input, did I?” he asks in a low, silky voice. “Or did you think _you_ could give _me_ orders?”

“N - No, I…” Malavai swallows, she can see the knot in his throat as he tries to come up with a good answer.

Kilran lowers the riding crop. “No _what_?”

Whatever response Malavai might have given comes too slow. There’s a sharp crack as Kilran slaps him.

His head whips to the side from the strike. The gasp he makes sends a jolt down Gimrizh’s spine. He brings a hand up to his cheek, barely touching his skin, as though not certain the strike was real. Another silent gasp parts his lips. She can the black of his pupils swallowing the blue of his eyes, equal parts fear and arousal written across his features. When he meets her gaze, she’s certain that the same expression he wears is reflected on her face.

“No _what_?” Kilran repeats.

Malavai’s tongue darts out to wet his lips before saying, “No, sir.”

That thin smirk returns. “That’s better.”

He reaches out to grip Malavai’s chin, turning his head to the side to admire the mark on his cheek before kissing him. Gimrizh has never really seen how Malavai looks when he kisses someone before and now she’s completely fixated by the sight. The way the muscles in his jaw shift, the pressure of Kilran’s thumb against his jaw, turning the skin there almost white, how his eyes flutter closed as if to savor the sensation, all mixed with the sheer consumption of Kilran’s kiss.

When Kilran pushes Malavai away, Gimrizh can barely breathe.

He runs the tip of the riding crop over one of Malavai’s uniform buttons. “Take that off, won’t you?”

There’s a slight unsteadiness to Malavai’s fingers as he hurries to obey, something that she’s not used to seeing from him in the bedroom. The hard, pale lines of his bare torso are completely familiar to her however, as is the way he folds his jacket and shirt before placing them on the table.

Kilran grabs another two objects from the drawer and then steps behind her until she can’t see him. There’s a desire to turn her head, to see what he’s going to do to her, but she knows she can’t. If he wanted her to do so, he’d say. So she keeps as still as she possibly can and tries to focus on Malavai.

A sliver of leather flashes in the corner of her eyes when Kilran places the crop down on the bed next to her. Just close enough for her to see it.

Something cold and slick touches her skin. Lube, smeared over Kilran’s fingers - that must have been what he was fetching from the drawer. He drags a finger up the seam of her cunt and then presses against the tight pucker of her ass.

There had been a discussion, she remembers. Before they started. In hindsight, she’s a bit surprised she’d been able to speak relatively calmly about all the filthy things Kilran could and couldn’t do to her. They’d all had a stiff drink during that conversation - Kilran has _excellent_ taste in whiskey - and she’s pretty sure that the slight buzz of alcohol has helped more than she realized at the time.

So this had been mentioned and she’d decided she was alright with it and she’d said yes. She’d also mentioned that it had been a while for her. She’s not sure if that swayed his decision one way or the other.

Malavai brushes a hand through her hair. “Do you remember what to say if it’s too much?”

She nods again.

There’s another touch of metal against her skin. Kilran gently pushes the tip of the plug into her ass - just the tip and it already feels like too much. The metal is slippery from the lube and the whiskey is still coursing through her system, and slowly, _slowly_ she relaxes her muscles enough to let him keep pressing the plug inside her, bit by bit. She’s so grateful for the cuffs on her wrists, giving something for her to struggle with, even as she forces the rest of her body to stay perfectly still for them.

It doesn’t hurt, exactly - the alcohol and the gradual pace Kilran sets ensures that. It’s intense nevertheless, and she’s very aware of the sounds her laboured breathing makes. Heat pools in her lower belly at that, making her suddenly more conscious of how she’s completely naked and neither he nor Malavai are.

She gasps as the plug reaches its thickest point. That arousal helps the last of it slip inside her, the slender tapered end flaring out into a wide base that now rests firmly against her.

She squirms.

Malavai gives another smooth stroke of her hair as she adjusts. “I hope you know,” he tells her appreciatively, “that you’re _gorgeous_ like this.”

The riding crop brushes against her skin.

She tries and fails to smother her whimper. Kilran trails the leather across her back, over her bound hands, and then taps it lightly against her ass.

“I trust you know how to keep your hands out of the way.”

“Y - yes.” She hurriedly nods. “I do.”

“Excellent.” Kilran taps the crop against her again and she stops herself from flinching. “Let’s see now… Twenty sounds about right. Ten to see if you’re as responsive as promised. And another ten for your captain’s little insubordination. You know to count, don’t you?”

It’s not a rude question - of course she can _count_ but it’s entirely different to be able to get out each word between lashes and they all know it. She struggled to keep track the first few times someone took a switch to her skin. “Yes,” she says again.

Another tap. “Someone’s trained their Sith well. Your work?”

There’s the slight tug of Malavai’s hand in her hair and then he bends down to kiss her neck, his lips against her skin for only a short, wonderful second before he pulls back. “Only partially, sir. She’s always loved to please.”

How they talk about her as though she’s not here should irritate her. It doesn’t. Somehow it just makes her more turned on.

The only warning she gets is the slightest _whoosh_ of the crop swinging before it smacks against her ass. Pain flares under her skin. She jolts from the impact, torn between the instinct to recoil from the pain, and the needy throb she can feel in her cunt and the pressure of the plug inside her.

She takes a deep breath. “One.”

Another smack.

“Two.”

It occurs to her that it isn’t simply that Kilran hits harder than Malavai, although that’s certainly part of it. It’s that he doesn’t ever let her adjust. Malavai starts more gently and works his way up as she settles into her tolerance for the pain, but Kilran gives her no such mercy. Each strike seems to bruise her all the way down to her bones, and each strike is different. Kilran switches from one side of her ass to the other, changes the angle, sometimes allowing just the leather to touch her skin and sometimes letting the hard wooden rod of the crop lash her.

Twenty hadn’t seemed like all that much at first and now her entire body is trembling by the time she counts out the tenth hit.

“That’s it, darling,” Malavai murmurs as she counts out eleven.

His fingers run through her hair, the gentle touch almost enough to make her shatter compared to the harshness of Kilran’s blows. She leans into his hand as much as her folded over position can allow for and braces herself for -

“Twelve.”

The soft motions of Malavai’s hand stroking her hair get her to eighteen.

Nineteen is almost a moan more than a word, and when the twentieth lash lands across the slit of her cunt she cries out, her back arching at the burst of pleasure so painful that it whites out her vision for a moment.

“T - Twenty!”

She sags with a gasp. Malavai’s arms are there to catch her, her wrists pulling against the cuffs as feels as though she’s melted into a puddle of pain and need.

Kilran runs a hand over her ass, smoothing out the red hot aches from the crop. “Mm. I _am_ impressed.”

“Thank you,” she manages to say, “Thank you, sir.”

Blood returns to her arms as Kilran removes the cuffs, letting her arms fall to her sides and her fingers digging into the sheets to try and ground herself. She takes deep breaths and then brings her hands up to cling to Malavai. Stars, but that _hurt_. She could use the force to fade the pain, only that would feel like cheating somehow. It’d be breaking the rules. That’s not allowed and she has a feeling that even though neither Malavai nor Kilran is force sensitive, they’d somehow pick up on her doing it.

As much as she aches, letting them down would be worse.

Her foggy mind vaguely registers Kilran putting away the riding crop. He takes off his shirt, the solid muscles of his back and shoulders distracting both to her and Malavai, based on the way he bites his lip and stares. Stars, they should have done this _ages_ ago. They’ve spent so many months working with Kilran off and on, and if she knew that a simple suggestion could make _this_ happen…

The mattress dips as Kilran sits down on the edge of the bed. He grabs a handful of her hair and pulls her towards him, hungrily kissing her. Despite how she melts into the aggression of it, there isn’t a single part of him that’s not perfectly in control.

His grin at the flushed part of her lips when he lets her go is almost predatory. “Now, what to do with you…”

Everything, she wants to suggest.

Malavai’s chest is flush against her back when he bites a kiss into the crook of her neck. His hands splay across her skin, cupping her breasts and squeezing, rolling one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger until she moans. One of his hands roams lower, pushing her thighs a little further apart, his fingers _so close_ to her cunt that she wants to beg him to touch her.

“Should I...?” he asks Kilran.

There’s a beat while Kilran thinks. Gimrizh squirms against Malavai’s hands, every movement of her hips making her acutely aware of the plug nestled inside her.

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Kilran decides. “No. I’d much rather have _you_ on your knees.”

Malavai’s hands pause against her. She laments the loss of his touch when he presses one last kiss to her skin, in part because after he’s gone she’s not sure how long she’ll be made to sit without any touch at all. There’s a faint blush dusted high across his cheeks as he sinks to his knees in front of Kilran, his blue eyes staring up at the Grand Moff.

“Is this how you want me, sir?” he asks.

Kilran bends down, grabbing his chin again and for a moment she thinks he’s going to kiss him before he just pats Malavai’s cheek in a reminder of his earlier slap. “I’m sure you know what I want from you.”

The way Malavai flushes makes another needy pang shoot through her cunt. There’s that aroused tremor to his motions as he unbuckles Kilran’s belt, tosses it to the side, and then she’s watching Malavai wrap his lips around Kilran’s cock.

Kilran mutters an appreciative curse under his breath. She’s never really seen the more submissive side of Malavai in this context, and she wasn’t sure what to expect when they started this - obviously, Kilran has been unquestionably in charge from the start. She hadn’t expected watching him enthusiastically suck Kilran’s cock to be as arousing as it is. Kilran’s fingers grip a handful of Malavai’s dark hair, taking control of his movements.

His other hand slides up Gimrizh’s thigh. “Enjoying the show, dear Sith?”

“Ah - Yes,” she admits with a nods, briefly catching Malavai’s gaze.

“Good.” He smirks, turning away from her to give Malavai’s hair an approving tug. “Touch yourself.”

Malavai gives a muffled groan as he obediently slips a hand under the waistband of his trousers and then Gimrizh is promptly distracted by Kilran dragging a finger across her clit.

“Oh fuck,” she whispers, her hands curling into useless fists against Kilran’s chest.

It’s impossible to ignore how wet she is, difficult to focus on anything else but the sharp jolts of pleasure that shoot through her cunt as he toys with her. There’s no time for her to adjust from being neglected entirely to the sudden attention before he sinks two fingers inside her.

The stretch is different with the pressure from the plug but fortunately she’s so turned on by now that the intrusion doesn’t so much as sting. It’s more the friction of his skin against her that then settles into warm fullness inside her, his fingers curling in the most wonderful way, his palm pressing against her clit. She can’t help rolling her hips into his hand, moaning softly at each burst of pleasure as he crooks his fingers just so against her inner walls.

Kilran kisses her, stealing the air from her lungs. She feels as though she might die from his attention. “Responsive indeed,” he chuckles.

It takes him so little effort to wind her up. She’s on the edge of coming now, shuddering and gasping with each movement of his fingers, a coil of heat tightening in her lower belly, ready to snap at his command.

Kilran pulls Malavai away from his cock, tilting his head back with the grip on his hair. Malavai’s breathing hard, his shoulders shaking with the effort of his lungs. His lips are still parted.

“What do you think,” Kilran asks teasingly. “Should I let her come?”

There’s another purposeful curl of his fingers and Gimrizh almost screams, biting down on her lip just in time.

Malavai sits back as Kilran lets go of his hair, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth in a motion that has no right being as elegant as it is. “Has she earned it, sir?”

“Perhaps not. I haven’t heard her ask nicely.”

If that’s what they want, she’s happy to oblige. She feels like she’s going to burst if she’s not allowed. “Please,” she begs, panting the words, her tongue uncooperative, “Sir, please, _please_ can I come…”

“Mm, that _is_ a lovely sound.” Kilran gives a particularly hard thrust of his fingers and oh stars - she doesn’t know if she can _stop_ herself from coming if he doesn’t - “Come then.”

The tight pressure inside her breaks. She cries out, burying her face against Kilran’s chest to smother the noise, trembling like a leaf as the waves of her orgasm wash over her. It nearly hurts, not as bad as her earlier lashing, but a different and intense sort of sensation nonetheless. Kilran removes his fingers from her cunt with an embarrassingly wet noise and she nearly sobs in relief.

He drags his hand across her jaw, smearing her own slick across her cheek and then presses his fingers to her lips. “Taste yourself.”

Even though she’s still a bit out of it from her orgasm, she automatically parts her lips and sucks on his fingers. She tastes salt on her tongue as she clears every trace of her juices from his fingers, moaning at the pleased look in his dark eyes.

She practically collapses into the bed when he lets her go.

Kilran gets to his feet and holds out a hand to help Malavai stand up. He kisses her captain again, roughly and briefly, before pulling back. He leans close, his lips brushing the curve of Malavai’s ear, and whispers something too quiet for her to catch. Whatever it is, it draws a quiet ‘ah’ from him, his blue eyes glancing over to her for just a second before he gives Kilran a hasty nod.

“Good,” Kilran says, before moving back to the dresser and searching for something else.

Now, of course, she’s dying to know what Kilran said. Although she suspects she’ll soon find out regardless.

Malavai removes the last of his clothes, sitting down on the bed with his back against the headboard, and reaches out a hand to her. He crooks his fingers once, the sharp order painfully clear. “Come here, darling.”

She gratefully crawls into his lap. His hands find her sides, running up and down her skin and then grabbing her unsteady thighs, tugging her closer and positioning her so that she’s straddling him. The slightest shift of her hips makes his cock slide against her cunt. Pleasure slithers up her spine. She repeats the motion, shuddering. Malavai groans at the friction and buries the sound against her lips, desperately kissing her.

Without breaking the kiss, he finds one of her hands and guides her until she’s wrapping her fingers around his cock. She drags her hand over him, uneven strokes, his erection slick from her cunt. She’s not sure if the muffled moan is hers or his.

“Enjoying yourself?” Kilran asks, sounding exceedingly pleased by the sight the two of them must make.

The question isn’t meant for her.

Malavai pulls away with one last sharp bite to her lower lip and smiles faintly at her. “Very much so, sir.” He presses his lips to her neck, hovering over her pulse point. “You were right when you said she’s well trained. She really is…” His teeth sharply scrape over her collarbone and she whimpers at the slightest twinge of pain, “... the _best_ I’ve ever had.”

“Oh fuck…” she murmurs, tilting her head back in a silent plea for him to continue tasting every inch of her skin. “Malavai…”

She can hear Kilran’s chuckle as he settles down on the bed behind her. His chest rests against her back, his cock pressing against her ass, hot and thick and she really does feel a bit like she’s going to die in the best possible way, caught between the two of them like this. Stars, though, what a way to go out.

There’s the drag of Kilran’s hand down her back and then she can feel him pull ever so slightly on the base of the plug.

She’s not sure if the noise she makes is a plea or a protest.

“Relax,” Kilran orders.

He gives another, more insistent tug. Malavai runs his hands up and down her thighs as Kilran slowly removes the plug, delicately kissing her to sooth away the discomfort. Just having the plug rest in her had been something her body had begun to adjust to, but her muscles are now starting to protest that they haven’t been used like this in a while. She shudders as the widest point of the plug slips out of her, trying to keep attending to Malavai’s cock as best as she can manage.

Finally, Kilran removes the plug entirely, tossing it aside somewhere on the bedsheets.

A soft sound of relief is the only noise she allows herself to make.

There’s another cold touch of slick lube as he presses his fingers against her ass and after that moment of pure relief she’d been hoping he’d give her at least a short reprieve.

She freezes up beneath his touch.

“Relax,” Kilran tells her again. “I’m going to fuck you regardless, and it’ll be _so_ much better for you if you aren’t tense.”

In her defense, she does try. He slides a lube-slicked finger inside her, just the tip of his finger at first and then a knuckle and then another - She shivers, trying so hard not to flinch from the intrusion. When he adds a second finger, the stretch unexpectedly burns her and she tenses up again, bringing her hands up to Malavai’s chest, unconsciously searching for something to anchor herself to.

Malavai kisses her collarbone again. “Do as you’re told, darling.”

“I - I’m trying,” she replies breathlessly.

Kilran removes his fingers and grants her a moment of relief. The moment shatters when he gives her ass a sharp smack, the impact of his palm far too painful after the way he took the crop to her earlier. The ache cuts through the haze of her lust.

Another curse almost slips out before she bites down on it, trapping it under her tongue.

“There’s such a thing as _too_ eager, my dear,” he murmurs against her skin. He raises his voice and, to Malavai, says, “I trust you can loosen her up. Let me see how well you’ve trained your Sith.”

“With pleasure, sir.”

Malavai slips his hand between her parted thighs, two of his fingers gliding over her clit. The kisses he’s been painting over her skin dip lower until he bites down on the curve of her breast.

She slaps her hand over her mouth to stop herself from crying out.

“Now, now.” Kilran tsks against her skin, his hand gently sliding over the curve of her hips. She can feel his smirk when he leans his head down to kiss her shoulder. “If I wanted you silent, I would have gagged you.”

Maybe it would have been easier if he _had_.

“I’m - Ah - “ She gasps at the way Malavai thumbs her clit. “I’m sorry, sir.”

Kilran runs a hand through her hair. Light touches at first, and then he grabs a fistful of her hair at the same time as Malavai slides a finger into her cunt. There’s no quieting her moan. Kilran tilts her head back, baring her throat, encouraging Malavai to kiss her neck. She moans again when he adds a second and then a third finger, expertly toying with her cunt until a white hot ball of pleasure has wound up inside her.

The comments Kilran has been making are right. Malavai might not have _trained_ her in the strictest of senses, but he certainly knows how to use her better than anyone she’s slept with in the past. Sometimes it seems as though to him, her body is an instrument, and he knows just how to pluck at her strings to make her sing at exactly the pitch he wants.

One more stroke of his fingers would make her shatter, and so of course that’s when he abandons her.

The sudden emptiness makes her want to swear at him - she doesn’t, of course, she would _never_. But still.

He tugs her closer to him and takes pity on her, sliding his thumb over her clit. As on edge as she was earlier, now it’s worse, and every breath she takes breaks into a wordless plea. It’s very difficult to focus on any one sensation with Kilran’s hands cupping her breasts and the hardness of Malavai’s cock against her cunt and the building pleasure within her. Malavai’s other hand still rests on her thigh. His nails are digging into her skin, nearly hard enough to draw blood. It’s such a small thing, but it’s a sort of consolation. He’s struggling to ground himself just as much as she is.

All it takes is the slightest shift of him against her cunt and she comes with a cry.

“ _Fuck_ \- “ Aftershocks run through her system, cutting off her curse. “Oh stars, _yes_ …”

She slumps against Malavai’s chest, just letting him hold her for a minute as she tries to make her brain function again. Catching her breath is a struggle. So is making herself stop shaking, although it occurs to her that maybe Kilran doesn’t want that, and maybe she shouldn’t try to put herself back together, and she really needs one of them to tell her what to do right now since she can’t think properly.

“Thank your captain, Sith,” Kilran tells her, running his hands over the curve of her ass, his touch burning her.

It comes out as more of a gasp than words. “Thank you,” she says, muffled by how she’s still pressing her head against Malavai - stars, she hopes her horns aren’t scratching him. “Thank you, Malavai, sir - thank you…”

Malavai chuckles and she can feel the sound reverberate in his chest. “Oh, it really _was_ my pleasure.”

After her orgasm, it’s far easier for Kilran to slide a finger into her ass. She feels more worn out, every bone in her body softened. The stretch doesn’t hurt when he adds a second finger and she can relax against his touch - in her boneless state, it feels almost impossible for her to be tense. Although she’s pretty sure that feeling will fade faster than she’d like.

“Much more receptive now, aren’t you?” Kilran murmurs as he slowly works her open.

All she can do is nod.

He bites her neck and withdraws his fingers. “I think she’s ready. Fuck your Sith.”

“Thank you, sir,” Malavai says appreciatively before searing his lips against hers and hungrily kissing her.

Her thighs are unsteady as he shifts her, moving her hips up and drawing her towards him with the kiss until she sinks down on his cock.

He groans brokenly as he fills her, the noise mixing with her eager moan. Every sensation is just that much more intense after having come twice already, and it’s _delicious_. She doesn’t know if she’s ever been this turned on before. Ever needed to be fucked so badly before. Part of her just wants him to throw her down and fuck her until she screams. He goes slow, shallow thrusts that make her roll her hips into his motions.

There’s the weight of Kilran’s hands on her hips and then the pressure of his cock slowly pushing into her ass.

 _Relax_ , she tells herself, the thought sounding exactly like Kilran’s earlier order. She leans into him, trying to help as he eases into her. Kilran tightens his grip, keeping her still, pinned between him and Malavai.

Another moan slips out of her.

It’s clearly taking all of Malavai’s self control to remain still within her. She drags red lines with her nails up his back, giving him something else to focus on, knowing that he needs that as much as she does. In return, Malavai bites her, his teeth sinking into the crook of her neck nearly enough to break the skin and _yes_ \- she needs that too. There’s a final stretch and the smallest bit of pain and then Kilran’s cock is fully hilted inside her.

His sigh is closer to a pleasured groan. “Aren’t you a good Sith?” he murmurs.

She can’t reply to that. She’s too _full_. Caught between the two of them like this, she feels trapped, stuffed to the brim and nearly overwhelmed entirely. It’s so good, stars, the pleasure is incredible, but it hurts too in all the best ways, the slight pain of being so stretched out only feeding back into the pleasure.

“ _Fuck_.” Malavai’s nails cut into her sides. “Gimrizh, darling - you’re so _tight_ , you have no idea how good you feel…”

The only response she can give is a whimper.

Everything gets so much more intense when they start to really fuck her.

She has absolutely no control over how they use her, not with Kilran guiding her every motion and Malavai beneath her thrusting up into her eager cunt. She swears she’s never felt Malavai so hard before, or maybe it’s just that she’s so tight around him that she can feel absolutely everything.

Not a single second is dulled, she can feel everything so intensely until it becomes like a haze of pleasure curling around her. She shudders and shakes against them, the sheer ecstasy of their touch consuming her. There’s a word for the way her thoughts smooth out and her mind goes a bit blank when she submits so completely to someone else - Malavai had mentioned the term once but she can’t quite remember it.

Then she realizes she’s right on the edge and her body topples over it before she can ask permission.

She’s never come so hard before.

All of her is directed inwards to the point where she can’t even make a sound. Her inner walls clamp down on the two cocks stretching her out and she can feel her muscles tightening to the point where her orgasm almost hurts her.

“Fuck,” Malavai swears again. His hands pull her down, thrusting hard into her, and his voice is a plea when he asks, “Sir, please, may I - ?”

She thinks Kilran nods. “Since you asked so nicely.”

Kilran grabs a handful of her hair and yanks, tilting her head up and arching her back into a sharp bend. His other hand reaches around her hips and finds her clit. It takes him almost no effort at all to make her come for a fourth time.

This time she screams from the pleasure.

With another curse, Malavai comes inside her, fingers digging into her skin hard enough to bruise.

Her hands tremble and her nails scrape against his shoulder blades as he comes down from the high of his orgasm. Short puffs of air warm her skin as he pants, his lips hovering over her neck. He doesn’t pull out, and she thinks that it must feel better for Kilran like this - and they both knew from the start that they were desperate to please the Grand Moff.

She’s right on the edge of overstimulation. Their safe word rests on the back of her tongue before she decides against it.

There’s another tug on her hair and Kilran slams into her, coming with a groan.

That stupidly over eager part of her purrs in contentment, her toes curling against the bed sheets. A brief, submissive thought flits through her mind - _I pleased the Grand Moff_.

“Fucking hells,” Kilran murmurs.

She can feel the way his lungs draw in deep breaths when he lets her hair go, allowing her to fall back against his chest. They’re all breathing hard, her and Malavai especially. Unlike Malavai, she has no idea what would make Kilran’s precise control break. Or even crack, just a little.

In the aftermath of everything, she can feel her own exhaustion seep into her, pulse beating in her ears as her hearts catch up.

Kilran pulls out of her first, helping her slide backwards on the bed and separating from Malavai  - there’s an embarrassingly wet noise that she tries not to blush at. It’s frankly impossible for either of them to stand right now, and fortunately Kilran seems to pick up on that, letting go of her when he stands up so that she doesn’t have to force herself to follow him - she’d try if he wanted, but she’s pretty sure she’d fail.

“Darling, you are amazing,” Malavai praises, sinking down into the pillows and running a hand through his dark hair, a few strands sticking to his forehead.

She can’t do anything other than lie down next to him. The sheets are blessedly cool against her heated skin. “Mm,” she says eloquently. She smiles up at him. “I’m glad I pleased you - both of you.”

He brings one of her hands to his lips and kisses her knuckles. “You always do.”

She melts.

“Stars, you two,” Kilran remarks with a chuckle.

Something soft hits the bed and she looks up to see that Kilran’s handed them a towel. He’s already cleaned up, putting his uniform back on with precise, familiar motions. Not a single button is out of place. His fingers brush his hair back into place and then it’s impossible to tell that he was just fucking them.

There’s a soft click as he snaps his cufflinks on. “I must say, you two are a _delight_.”

“Thank you, sir,” Malavai replies - he’s as worn out as she is, but he’s better at hiding it.

“Oh, and don’t forget,” Kilran adds with a smug smirk. “All of us have a briefing to attend in twenty minutes. I’m sure you know how I feel about tardiness.”

Gimrizh buries her face in the sheets and tries not to die.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't actually think I'd write anything else for this and yet here we are. This is just another one shot, plot is non existent, and the time between this and the last chapter is unclear even to me.  
> Porn logic applies, this is longer cause it's from Quinn's pov and he never stops fucking thinking, and the writing is repetitive but fuck it the audience i wrote this for is me so

~*~

As usual, it’s necessary for Malavai to work late, finishing up all the seemingly endless issues that have arisen during the day. Unlike usual, he isn’t heading home afterwards. Instead he’s heading up to Kilran’s office - once everything is wrapped up, of course. They all have a lot of work to do during the day, after all. 

He finally sets the last stack of flimsiwork to the side and leaves his office, heading up to Kilran’s office on the top floor. 

At this time of day, the halls are practically deserted, with only one or two exhausted looking officers remaining on the lower floors. It’s late enough in the day that it cannot truly be called evening anymore, but still early enough for it not to be night just yet. The large windows built into the sides of the office complex don’t show any stars, but that’s likely just from all the light pollution of Kaas City. 

Once he gets to Kilran’s office he stands outside the door for a moment, straightens out his uniform, and then knocks. 

“Enter,” Kilran calls out, and with a _hiss_ the door slides open. 

Malavai steps inside Kilran’s office with absolutely no idea what the rest of his evening is going to entail. Work or pleasure? It’s impossible to tell with Kilran. “You asked to see me, sir?”

Kilran is sitting behind his desk, tiding away a stack of datapads and flimsiwork - working late just as Malavai had been, apparently. There _is_ still a war going on, and there is always more work to be done. “Yes, I did. You and our dear Lord Gimrizh.” He checks his chrono. “Although I imagine that she may be a tad late. No matter. I’ll forgive her any potential tardiness this time, considering the circumstances.”

That answers Malavai’s earlier question - pleasure then. “Circumstances?”

There’s another knock on the door. 

“Nevermind then,” Kilran says, pressing a button on his desk to open the door. “It seems as though she’s punctual as always.”

Gimrizh steps into the office and it’s immediately clear what the circumstances Kilran mentioned are. 

She’s dressed as she so often is, in her usual casual combat wear - as Wrath, who knows when she might have to leap into battle, even on Dromund Kaas. Except unlike usual, her legs are bare. Her leather boots come up to her knees and her tunic comes down to her mid thigh, so it’s hardly as though she’s indecent, but given the way her hands are nervously fiddling with her shirt hem it’s not a look she would have chosen for herself. He’s pretty sure it’s not even something she’s comfortable with. It’s a very appealing outfit - and _very_ accessible, for lack of a more subtle phrase - it’s just that bit of discomfort is noticeable enough to clash just a little too much with the rest of the picture she presents. 

“Good evening,” Gimrizh says, fingers still tugging down her shirt hem. “I - I got your message, sir, I’m sorry if I’m late - I had to change in a fresher on a lower floor.”

Kilran casually stands up as though he has all the time in the world, moving the last few things cluttering his desk to the side as he does so. “Don’t trouble yourself. You’re still perfectly on time.”

Malavai turns from Gimrizh to Kilran and tries to keep his tone flat as he asks, “Did you order her to come here like this?”

“Yes,” Kilran replies cooly. “I did. Do you have a problem with that, captain?”

“Other than the fact that she’s clearly uncomfortable?”

A mix of irritation and amusement flickers behind Kilran’s eyes. He reaches out a hand and crooks two fingers at Gimrizh, gesturing for her to come over. “Now, dear Sith,” he asks once she’s standing in front of the desk, “were you aware that you could, at any time, refuse? You didn’t happen to forget your safe word, did you?”

She shakes her head. “No, I didn’t forget.”

“And you decided to indulge my little request anyways?”

“Yes.” She glances over at Malavai, blushing slightly. “Don’t - I _am_ uncomfortable, you’re right, but you know I want to do as you both tell me.”

He reaches out to cup her cheek, her skin soft against his ungloved hand. “Gimrizh…”

“You know, captain,” Kilran says, a slight smirk on his lips that’s as dangerous as it is arousing, a warning and a promise, “You have a very poor habit of forgetting just who is in charge here. Now, I’ll be lenient because I am aware that you’re accustomed to having a certain degree of control over your Sith, but this behavior needs to be corrected. You can tell _her_ what to do, but don’t presume to tell _me_ what I can and cannot do.” He takes the smallest of steps closer. “Am I understood?”

Understood _perfectly_. Stars. There’s such a sheer _presence_ to Kilran, an undeniably commanding presence that Malavai can’t help being drawn in by. Fortunately, neither can Gimrizh. Kilran is always clearly in charge, as comfortable with command as breathing. Both of them are attracted to that aspect of Kilran, but with Gimrizh it’s always in submission - she’s rarely, if ever, comfortable with being forced to call the shots. With Malavai, it’s more a nature of service and control, either being in control, or being under the control of someone that he trusts in that respect. 

His mouth feels dry as he replies, “I - I understand, sir. I apologize.”

“A good start. But I’m afraid a simple apology isn’t going to be enough.” Kilran hums thoughtfully and then glances at Gimrizh. “I don’t think you get to touch your Sith anymore. You’ve lost that privilege until you’ve earned it back.”

Wait - Malavai is about to respond and then Kilran reaches out and captures his jaw, fingers cool against his skin. 

“Why don’t you keep that pretty mouth shut for now, hm?” Kilran murmurs. 

A shiver runs down his spine. He nods. 

Then Kilran is kissing him, teeth scraping against his lower lip and his tongue burning against Malavai’s, and it’s all he can do to reciprocate as best he can. Kissing as though Kilran’s making a point. Which, upon consideration, is likely exactly what he’s doing. Driving home the order he’s just given. _Point taken_ , Malavai thinks. It’s certainly not an order he’s going to forget anytime soon. 

Kilran doesn’t so much pull away as push Malavai back. 

“As for your Sith…” He steps around the desk to Gimrizh, who’s cheeks are dusted with a faint blush. “ _You_ , however, can make as much noise as you want. Show your captain what he’s missing. I do so love the sounds you make. Now, let’s see if you followed my instructions to the letter, shall we?”

A brief bit of panic flickers across Gimrizh’s features. “I did try, sir, but - “

He raises an eyebrow and she trails off. If what Gimrizh is wearing is only part of Kilran’s instructions, Malavai isn’t sure what the rest of the message she received entailed. Kilran presses a kiss into the crook of Gimrizh’s neck, making a tiny sigh slip past her lips, and then his hand rests on her waist, trailing lower until his fingers part her tunic and his hand slides over the mound of her cunt. 

She bites her lip, her eyes looking away. “I’m sorry.”

“Tut tut, Sith.” Kilran holds out a hand to Malavai and orders, “I know you’re still partially armed. Give me your knife.”

While Malavai left his blaster in his desk locker, he still carries a small vibroknife in his boot as part of his standard kit. He kneels and withdraws the blade before standing back up and flipping it so that he can hand the grip to Kilran. Carefully Kilran takes the blade, purposefully ensuring that he doesn’t touch Malavai’s hand at all. 

“Next time,” Kilran tells Gimrizh, “if you decide to follow orders, you should take care to follow them _precisely_.”

He parts her shirt slightly, a task made more difficult by the belt around her waist, and slowly drags the flat of the blade up her thigh until he hooks it under the side of her panties. A tug of the blade cuts through the fabric. Gimrizh flinches and then Kilran does the same to the other side. Her ruined underwear falls to the ground and she squirms a little, pressing her thighs closer together. 

Kilran places the knife back down on the desk. “That’s better.”

Even though she’s still mostly clothed, something about the way her body is partially hidden is tantalizing to Malavai. Like the anticipation of waiting for a present to be unwrapped. It’s strange, but he can clearly picture Kilran tying a bow around her neck as though she truly is a woman that should be gift wrapped. 

Gimrizh moans when Kilran’s fingers slide over the slit of her cunt and she has to rest her hands on the desk in order to keep her balance. 

“My, my.” Kilran hums appreciatively and Malavai wishes he could touch her as well, find out just how wet she is, Kilran’s hand over his, helping tease her. “You might have put up a token protest, but you clearly didn’t mind coming up to my office dressed in this manner, did you?”

She shakes her head. “No - but I don’t want anyone else to see me like this either.”

“Not to worry, dear Sith. I have no intentions of sharing this lovely view with anyone outside of this room.”

Good. Malavai won’t pretend to know everything about Gimrizh, but he does know where she toes the line. He’s not sure what would happen to this strange arrangement they have with Kilran if he actually tries to make Gimrizh cross that line. 

She sighs. “Thank you, sir.”

“You’re welcome. Now, what to do with you?” As if Kilran doesn’t already have a plan. He removes his hand from her cunt and instead runs a hand up her back. “Bend over.”

She leans forward, bracing herself on her palms and then Kilran sighs, only a touch of true exasperation and more amusement than anything else. His hand is still on her back and he shoves her down, bending her over the desk and making her gasp. From this angle, Malavai can see the flush of her cheeks, the way her shirt falls down, her breasts pressed against the desk - She notices him staring and bites her lower lip, a sliver of white teeth against the dark bar tattoo on her lip. 

Arousal twists through his blood and he can feel himself getting harder just from the look on Gimrizh’s face. 

“Lovely,” Kilran says again. He removes his uniform jacket and shirt, placing both on the desk before he takes off his belt and sets the leather in a neat coil on top of his clothing. Malavai can’t help but stare at the way the muscles in Kilran’s shoulders move as he steps behind Gimrizh and gives her a short, sharp smack on her ass. “You’re so wet, it’d be a shame not to fuck that cunt of yours.”

“Please, sir,” she whispers. “Please fuck me.”

Stars, Malavai can’t tell if she knows the effect she has on them when she says things like that, or if she actually has no idea. 

Kilran uses his knee to shift her legs further apart and then pushes her shirt up until it's almost around her belt. “For once, I’m _happy_ to indulge your request.”

It really is torturous to be able to do nothing more than watch. Kilran unzips his trousers, taking his cock in hand and stroking himself before grabbing Gimrizh's hips and slowly pushing into her.

He lets out a pleased sigh when his hips settle fully against hers. One of Gimrizh's hands is grasping the edge of the desk. The smallest of gasps vibrates on her throat, the sound so quiet that Malavai almost misses it. Kilran's fingers are pressing against her hips hard enough to pale the skin underneath his grasp - any harder and he'd leave bruises for her to remember him by in the morning and Malavai knows from experience just how much Gimrizh gets off on that. Both the pain of it in the moment and the thought of having marks left on her body.

Kilran starts to fuck her, languid thrusts that make her moan, her pretty pink lips parted around the sounds she makes. 

"Oh _fuck_ \- " She tries to push back against Kilran but he doesn't let her, moving her as he wishes instead of allowing her to chase her own pleasure. "Sir - thank you, sir - "

Kilran chuckles. "Is this what you wanted?"

Her head bobs up and down in a hasty nod. "Yes - stars yes."

For a moment, Malavai wants nothing more than to be allowed to speak, to tell her how beautiful she is, what a picture she makes, because he knows she so often doesn't believe it. He wants to touch her, to touch Kilran, to touch _himself_ which, while not against the letter of Kilran's order, would certainly be against the spirit of it. He's already earned himself a rather frustrating punishment tonight, he can't risk earning another.

He couldn't look away even if he wanted to as Kilran slowly fucks Gimrizh into the desk, dragging the most delicious of noises from her as he does so - The sight of them is one of the most arousing things Malavai's ever seen.

Kilran grabs a fistful of Gimrizh's hair and tugs on it, forcing her back to arch and pulling her slightly up off the desk. She whimpers at the change in angle. Her breasts bounce with each thrust of Kilran’s hips, her hands struggling to brace herself on the desk, her gasps changing in pitch as he continues to fuck her. And Kilran - the sheer pleasure on his face, the smug kisses he bites into the crook of her neck, the appreciative sounds he makes. Enjoying every bit of Gimrizh’s body.

“Ah - “ She moans, tilting her head back into Kilran’s grip. “ _Yes_ , please - right there!”

At that, Kilran shoves her back down on the desk. 

“No - “

He tightens his grip on her hair. “I think you’ve forgotten that you disobeyed my instructions as well. You aren’t allowed to come until we’ve finished with you. Am I understood?”

Her eyes widen. The black of her pupils has almost completely swallowed up the gold of her irises. She nods and her reply is more of a whimper than anything else. “Yes. I - I understand, sir.”

In Malavai’s opinion, that might not be as terrible a punishment as his own. Regardless of how attracted to Kilran they both are, he has to admit that the man can be a right bastard when he wishes. Actually, that’s probably part of the reason _why_ they’re attracted to Kilran. 

Kilran changes his pace, no longer content to take his time, it seems, instead roughly fucking her until she’s a panting mess. Utterly ruined in the most debauched sense of the word and Malavai _adores_ the way she looks when she’s like this. And he’s proud of her, proud of how well she obeys, proud of how she pleases Kilran - as though he’s showing her off despite her not being _his_ in quite that sense. 

With a groan and a bite to Gimrizh’s shoulder, Kilran comes inside her.

Gimrizh gives a soft cry when he pulls out of her, and he lightly slaps her ass with another chuckle. 

“What sort of punishment would it be if I bent to your desires so readily, hm?” 

“Sorry,” she murmurs, falling limp without him to support her. “I’m sorry, I just - I need - “

“I _know_ what you really need,” Kilran tells her fondly. 

Gimrizh reaches out, her hand clutching the edge of the desk, and without thinking, Malavai rests his hand over hers. 

Just for a second before he realizes what he’s done and jerks his hand away. 

“Disobedient again,” Kilran remarks. He tuts and shakes his head, but there’s a smirk on his lips that reveals his thrill at being able to dole out further punishment. “Keeping your hands to yourself shouldn’t be so difficult. Must I restrain you?”

Malavai’s about to respond with an apology - but that’s a trap. Breaking Kilran’s second order would only add to the list. Which of course means that he can’t apologize for his actions or defend himself. Exactly what he assumes Kilran wants. The man really is a bastard in all the best ways. 

Kilran unties Gimrizh’s belt, her tunic parting, and steps back around the desk. 

“Hands behind your back, captain,” he orders. 

Silently, Malavai turns around and obeys, allowing Kilran to bind his wrists together with the soft fabric of Gimrizh’s belt. He can feel his cheeks burning. Kilran finishes, tugging hard on the knot to make sure it holds, and then lets him go. 

Kilran grabs his jacket collar and kisses him, a searing, angry kiss that doesn’t last nearly long enough. 

“Come here, dear Sith,” Kilran says, stepping back and sitting down in his office chair as though it’s a throne. “I’m not nearly done with you yet.”

Her legs are trembling as she walks over to him and then kneels in front of him. 

He pats her cheek. “I’ve had your cunt. I think I’ll have your mouth next.”

“Yes, sir.”

There’s an unsteadiness to her hands as she carefully removes Kilran’s leather boots and trousers, taking off the last of his clothes until she’s kneeling at his feet, clad only in her boots and her shirt that’s falling off her shoulders. 

Kilran’s half hard already just from watching her and Malavai knows from experience how talented her mouth is. She uses her mouth and her hands, getting Kilran fully hard again before she presumably uses one of Malavai’s favorite tricks. With a bit of the force, she can suppress her gag reflex. She takes Kilran’s cock deeper until he’s fully hilted in her mouth and he makes an appreciative groan. 

He strokes her hair. “You’re doing an, ah - _excellent_ job of making up for your earlier mistake.”

Her moan is smothered as he doesn’t let her pull away to reply. 

After another minute of having her suck him off, he gently tugs on her hair, making her sit back on her heels. Her chest rises and falls heavily as she struggles to catch her breath. Her silky hair is mused up.

“I have other plans for you,” he tells her. 

Kilran directs her to stand and turns her around, pulling her towards him so that she’s sitting on his lap, her back to his chest, her legs spread out over his. It’s partly a show - Malavai can see absolutely _everything_ , and it’s partly so that Kilran can easily drag a finger over her clit, teasing her and making her squirm in his arms. 

“Remember,” he tells her, “I still haven’t rescinded my earlier order. If you forget yourself and come, I’ll be very displeased.”

She nods. “I won’t forget.”

“Good.”

He lifts her slightly and shifts her hips.

She sinks down onto his cock with an almost pained moan. Taking mercy on her, he removes his hand from her clit, instead taking her hand and bringing it to her breast, making her fondle herself. Pinching and squeezing until she arches her back against him with a gasp. She rolls her hips against him as though she can’t help it, even though she can’t find completion until she’s fulfilled whatever plans he has for her. 

Until he’s _done_ with her. Which, knowing Kilran, could take a while. From personal experience, Malavai knows that he likes to draw both of them to the limits of what they can handle. 

“ _Please_ ,” Gimrizh begs. 

Kilran, in another unexpected show of mercy, relents at that. He pulls out, letting her just rest on his lap, leaning back against him as she takes deep breaths. 

“You’re doing very well, my dear,” he murmurs, before glancing at Malavai, dark eyes drawing him in. “If you’d like an opportunity to make amends, I suggest you take her earlier place. I want to have your mouth as well.”

Stars, but Malavai’s desperate to oblige him. He _needs_ to touch one of them, to do something for them, for Kilran. 

He gets to his knees in front of Kilran, his wrists straining against the tight knots of Gimrizh’s belt. He really can see everything from this angle - Gimrizh is blushing furiously, her inner thighs slick after Kilran came in her previously, and she darts her gaze away from his as though embarassed by how thoroughly _used_ she looks. If he were allowed to touch her, he’d bury his face in her cunt until she screams. 

Instead he doesn’t hesitate for more than a second before dragging his tongue up the underside of Kilran’s cock. 

“Mm, that’s it,” Kilran hums. 

He takes as much of Kilran’s cock in his mouth as he can, although he knows that without the force he can’t compare to Gimrizh. After Kilran’s earlier actions, he can _taste_ her on Kilran. The taste of both of them sends a fresh wave of heat coursing through his veins and he can feel his own erection straining against his trousers. Without thinking about it, he gives his bonds another tug to no avail. 

There’s pressure on his head. He glances up to see Kilran’s hand over Gimrizh’s, forcing her to grab a fistful of his hair and tug slightly. The bit of pain makes him moan around Kilran’s cock and so does the look on Gimrizh’s face - he didn’t think it was possible, but she’s even redder at being forced to take some form of control, even if it is just a semblance of it. Kilran’s still guiding her, still _actually_ the one in charge, but she’s never been comfortable taking the lead like this in the bedroom and part of Malavai’s mind is distantly curious if it’s as arousing for her as it is for him, or if it simply makes her uncomfortable. 

Gimrizh’s fingers curl in his hair. Kilran’s hand presses over hers. Tightening her grip. Forcing her to control Malavai’s movements, making him take Kilran deeper. He almost gags and has to force himself not to. 

Kilran fucks his mouth until his throat is sore and raw in all the best ways. 

“Ah - “ Kilran makes a rough noise and presses on Malavai’s head until his cock hits the back of his throat. “I suggest you _swallow_ , captain.”

That’s all the warning he gets before Kilran comes. It helps that Kilran’s so deep, otherwise Malavai thinks he might actually choke. It’s salty, almost bitter, and he swallows as best as he can, trying to keep going even after Kilran’s mostly spent just to draw out the Grand Moff’s pleasure. 

Kilran gives an appreciative sigh and lets go of Malavai’s hair. 

He’s struggling to catch his breath when he pulls back. He knows he must look a mess, but it’s more than worth it just for the look of pleasure on Kilran’s face. 

“I think you’ve worked off your punishment,” Kilran decides, smirking ever so slightly. “Consider your earlier restrictions lifted.”

Oh thank the stars. “Thank you, sir - thank you.”

“Sith dear, why don’t you untie your captain?”

Gimrizh slides off Kilran’s lap as Malavai stands up and she steps behind him, her fingers running over the length of her belt. “I’m… not sure how to undo these knots.”

Kilran sighs. “Come here, then.”

He gets to his feet and easily undoes the knots with a few efficient tugs. The fabric loosens until Malavai’s hands are completely free and Kilran tosses the belt onto the desk. Gimrizh, apparently, isn’t allowed to have it back yet. Malavai rubs at his wrists, smoothing out the red marks that he knows are mostly his fault. If he hadn’t fought the restraints as much, his wrists wouldn’t ache to quite this extent. 

Kilran smacks Gimrizh’s ass again. Her yelp is more of an ‘eep’ than anything else. “Enjoy your Sith. I think you’ve earned her.”

“Thank you, sir,” he says again, automatically. 

He shrugs off his jacket and his shirt, folding both of them before placing them on the desk, out of habit, really. There’s a spare uniform in his locker downstairs, so it’s not an issue if his clothes get messy. 

Finally he gets to kiss Gimrizh. Her lips are soft against his and she surrenders without putting up even the slightest of fights, melting against him with a sigh. Switching from being under Kilran’s control to controlling her is easy - she _needs_ him to be in control. She _makes_ it easy, she gives up everything to him before he can ask, letting his tongue slide against hers, letting him nip at her lower lip.

“How do you want me?” she asks breathlessly. 

In every way. 

He grips her ass and lifts her onto the desk top. “Like this, darling. For now.”

Anticipating what he wants, her hands undo the buckle on his belt, dropping it to the ground in her haste and he needs her so badly that he won’t reprimand her for it. Her hand against his cock feels burning hot and he feels as though his patience is already stretched too thin for him to want her to drag this out. 

A relieved groan vibrates in his throat when he pushes into Gimrizh’s soaking wet cunt. 

She’s tight and hot around his cock, so open for him, so eager, hooking her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. So receptive, too. Every rough thrust of his is met by her trying to match his pace. He kisses her again, burying himself in her in every way he can, stealing her moans and soft cries as he fucks her. 

"Please, can I - ?" she asks, voice needy and shaking.

He digs his fingers into her skin. "No."

It’s actually a good thing, in a way, that Kilran ordered her not to come until they were, in his words, done with her. After so long of not being touched, Malavai’s certain he’s not going to last long, especially not with Gimrizh desperately matching his pace.

Heat curls through his blood and she’s pressed so close against him that it’s impossible to say where he ends and she begins. 

“ _Please_!” she begs again. 

Kilran’s close enough to give her thigh a slap. “I believe you’ve already gotten your answer.”

Pain runs down Malavai’s shoulder as Gimrizh buries her head in the crook of his neck and cries out, not aware enough to be careful of her horns. It’s just a bit too sharp to fall under the more enjoyable categories of pain, He grabs her hair and pulls her back, kissing her as though he’s drowning. 

He comes inside her a moment later, still kissing her. Whatever noises he makes are muffled against her lips.

“Stars, darling,” he murmurs once the aftershocks of his orgasm have mostly stilled. He lets go of her hair and gently runs his fingers through the somewhat sweat slick strands. “You’re doing such a good job.”

She whimpers when he pulls out of her. “I thought I could come once you were done with me?”

“Oh, you can _then_.”

If she were slightly less submissive, he thinks she’d huff at him. 

He helps her side off the desk and then turns her around, bending her over. She squeals in surprise and he gives her a teasing slap on the ass in return. “Since you’ve had her cunt and her mouth, sir,” he offers Kilran, “I thought you might like to have her ass as well. To be… _thorough_.”

Kilran smirks, then kisses him briefly and sharply. “Now that’s an excellent idea. How kind of you to offer.”

It’s only partially for Kilran’s benefit - Malavai can hardly say that he gets nothing out of it. A lazy and slow arousal stirs in him as Kilran gently working a finger into Gimrizh to get her ready, dragging moans and pants from her lips. It’s even better now that he can touch her, running a hand over her back and down to her ass, enjoying the way she shudders and the softness of her skin. She is truly beautiful, and he can see from the look on Kilran’s face that he’s not the only one who thinks so. 

“Use her mouth,” Kilran tells him. “You deserve a reward for such a thoughtful offer, and I’m sure she wants to be rewarded as well.”

He leans down to press a kiss to Gimrizh’s shoulder, smiling against her skin. “Thank you, sir.”

While Kilran continues to make her squirm, he steps around the desk and gives her a proper kiss. She pulls back, heat burning in her heady gaze. He brushes his thumb against her lower lip, admiring how swollen and well-kissed her lips look. 

“Get to work, darling.”

Kilran properly bends her own, placing a hand on the center of her back to shove her down, and then she’s taking Malavai’s cock into her mouth. 

He curses, one hand on the desk to support himself and one on the back of Gimrizh’s head to ensure that she doesn’t stop doing what she’s doing. Despite having just come inside her, it takes her little to no time at all to get him fully hard again, eagerly using her mouth and one of her hands. 

A shiver runs through him when she moans, her mouth practically vibrating. Kilran pushes into her and she moans again.

He watches as Kilran fucks her and the sight of the two of them is enough to get him hard enough for Gimrizh to take his cock deep in her throat. Pleasure curls into a tight knot in his stomach every time she hollows her cheeks or swirls her tongue around him. Each thrust from Kilran makes her take him deeper, and he knows that between the two of them, she has no control at all over how they use her. Which is, of course, exactly what she wants, and knowing that she’s loving this as well is its own form of pleasure. 

Once she uses that trick with the force to suppress her gag reflex, he can get much rougher with her, holding her head in place while he fucks her mouth. He swears again when she does something absolutely delicious with her tongue. 

“Fucking hells, darling,” he murmurs, “You’re _stunning_.”

Her eyes are closed but he can see her cheeks flush. One of the things he loves about complimenting her is her reaction to his words. 

It takes him a lot longer to reach his peak this time, sensations slowly compounding into an intense, white hot pleasure that has him swearing and clutching at her hair when he finally comes. 

He lets her go once he’s aware enough to do so. He can see the bob of her throat as she swallows. She does it purposefully, too, catching his gaze and blushing before she swallows. When he kisses her, he can taste himself on her tongue. 

Kilran thrusts into her one last time, hard and fast, and then he groans as he comes in her. A tiny whimper slips out of her lips. 

“I think you’ve earned your reward,” he tells her, and she sighs in sheer relief. “I’m certainly done with you for now, although of course, I won’t presume to speak for your captain.”

At this point, all Malavai wants is to make Gimrizh come and watch her fall apart. 

He steps around the desk and lifts her up so that she’s sitting instead of standing on her unsteady legs. “Let me take care of you, darling,” he says, gently pushing her so that she lies back on the table. “Give the Grand Moff a show, won’t you?”

“Stars, _thank you_ ,” she whispers, “Malavai, sir, thank you - “

By now, her inner thighs are a slick mess, cunt swollen and abused, chest rising and falling unevenly as she takes ragged breaths. She’s always beautiful and this is no exception. Malavai bites at her inner thigh before hooking one of her legs over his shoulder, leaning over, and licking a line up the slit of her cunt. 

She cries out sharply. “Oh _fuck_ , thank you!”

He slides three fingers into her dripping wet cunt and her gasp is almost closer to a scream. It’s nearly effortless to please her, although that doesn’t mean he’s not going to give the task his full attention. Over the course of their relationship, he’s learned every inch of her body and he knows exactly how to get her right to the edge without letting her topple over it, getting her to the point where she comes harder than ever.

There’s the slightest pressure of her hands pawing at his hair - not doing anything more than grounding herself really, keeping herself from falling apart. She’s gasping and shifting against him as he licks circles around her clit or thrusts his fingers at just the right angle. 

“Oh please,” she begs, her back arching off the desk when he sucks her clit. “ _Please_ , just like that - _fuck_!”

He curls his fingers inside her and she shatters with a scream. 

Once she stops coming, he pulls away, knowing that if he keeps going it’ll just be too much for her, given how overstimulated she can get. He wipes his mouth off with the back of his hand and then bites a kiss just under the swell of her breast. She moans, still laid out on the desk, boneless and exhausted. 

“And that, dear Sith,” Kilran tells her with a smirk, “is what you _needed_.”

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will there be more? Don't ask me cause i don't know

**Author's Note:**

> Kilran's a bastard and bioware had no right to give him one of the sexiest voices in the game and then barely include him.


End file.
